Mass Effect 2: Leap of faith
by HotMezoti
Summary: This is a completed story about Jane Shepard and Garrus on the SR2. Shepard discovers Garrus' feelings for her and decides to test it out with lemony consequences. Sometimes you just have to take that leap of faith, right? All characters owned by Bioware.


"They're a bunch of mass murderers, liars, cheats. All there for a party to honor Hock." Kasumi leaned back on her couch.

Shepard nodded, "So, how do we fit in?"

"I have an alias for you, with carefully planted stories about your mercenary work. Trust me, I've been planning this for a while. It will work."

They continued to discuss the mission for a while. Shepard was touched by her composure, her loyalty and unwavering commitment to Keiji.

Shepard leaned forward and reached out for the drink Kasumi had poured her. Taking a sip, she looked over at her. "Do you have any idea what the secret is that the graybox was hiding?"

Kasumi shook her head, "Not at all, but it was important enough to get him killed. We need to get it back. That, and all the memories stored of the time we spent together. That's a bonus." She looked down and smiled wistfully.

Shepard looked down at her drink, swirling the red liquid around in her glass. "I envy you that type of close relationship. I've never been able to maintain something like that. I suppose it's the job."

Kasumi cocked her head to the side and looked at her more closely, "You told me you were with your Lieutenant on the first Normandy."

Shepard took another drink and scrunched her face up, "We weren't really working out. I don't even know where he is now."

Kasumi shrugged, "He could be out there looking for you. You don't know."

"Maybe, but I really don't want him to find me, to be honest. Getting with him was a mistake. I wished I hadn't immediately after."

"Oh, because he was one of your crew?"

She shook her head, "No, that wasn't an issue, not for me anyway. It was like, the more I got to know him, the more I didn't like him. I didn't like his personality and how needy he was, in a selfish way," she laughed, "I was swayed by his good looks and hot body."

Kasumi laughed, "I know how that is," she sighed, "I was watching Jacob do crunches this morning. Mmm. I wonder if he likes Japanese girls." She grinned.

"Does he know you watch him on vidfeed?"

She shook her head, "I cloak and watch him in his quarters. It's so much better in real life. I can see the sweat glistening close up," she caught Shepard's reproachful look, "He doesn't know. I'm very careful. I'm an expert, remember?"

Shepard rolled her eyes.

Kasumi switched topics before Shepard could put the kibosh on her stalking activities, "So, what about Garrus?"

Shepard furrowed her brows, "What about him?"

"You and Garrus, I think you should go for it."

Shepard shook her head in confusion, "What do you mean?"

Kasumi explained, "You said you didn't have a problem with being with other crew members, right?"

It dawned on her, "You mean like romantically?" she laughed, "You're crazy."

"No, I'm serious. You've never thought about it? Really?" Kasumi was surprised.

"No way. He's my best friend. He'd never think of me that way."

Kasumi pressed on, "You're wrong. He's totally in love with you."

Shepard looked at her, frowning.

Kasumi shook her head quickly, "You can't be serious, you've never noticed it? I know you guys are close friends, but there's more there for him. I thought there was for you too."

"No-" Shepard interrupted, waiving her hand dismissively.

"No wait, it's true. It's totally true."

Shepard stopped to consider what she was saying. She'd never noticed anything like that with Garrus. "Okay, so what is it that he's doing that makes you think that."

"The way he looks at you, talks to you. How he talks about you when you're not there. It's hard to explain. You just know."

Shepard was skeptical. "That doesn't sound like more than him just being my friend."

"Is it that you don't think of him that way? Is it because he's Turian?"

Shepard sat back and rubbed her forehead, "Well, no, I don't know. I mean, I've never been with a Turian before, but I don't necessarily have anything against it. I care for Garrus a lot. He's fantastic, he means so much to me. I suppose I just never thought about it. I wouldn't be against it."

Kasumi watched Shepard's expression as she considered the shift in her perspective. "I think you guys would make a great couple."

Shepard looked up from her musings to see Kasumi smiling at her. "You're always trying to play matchmaker on the ship. Ken and Gabby, even Joker and EDI," she laughed.

"That may be true," Kasumi said defensively, "but I'm not the only one to see how Garrus feels about you. Just think about it and see for yourself, now that you're aware."

Shepard nodded and after they gossiped about other crew members some more, she left for her quarters. Waiting for the elevator, curiosity got the better of her, and she turned and walked towards the forward battery.

The doors opened and Garrus halfway turned to face her, "Shepard, need me for something?"

"Just thinking of taking some shore leave tonight while we're docked at the Citadel. What do you think?"

He nodded in agreement, "Sounds good."

She walked around to lean on the railing by his console, "Have some time to go out with me? We'll probably all be out in a big group, like last time."

"Sure. I've got some work to do here first, though. Send me a message and I'll try to meet you out later."

Shepard studied him. He was casual, non-committal. Like usual, like a friend. She smiled satisfactorily to herself. Kasumi was completely off. She must not know Turians. She definitely didn't know Garrus. She pushed up from the railing.

"Alright. I'll make an announcement for the crew, and hopefully I'll see you later."

"I'll try."

She walked towards his door, mulling over the conversation she'd had with Kasumi just before. She shook her head, thinking how wrong Kasumi had been. Garrus barely kept eye contact with her, focusing on his console and his work. There was nothing in his body language, tone of voice or anything he said that indicated he had a crush on her at all. She pushed the button for the door, and walking through, turned around to look at Garrus, thinking about how comforting his friendship was to her.

The doors still open, Garrus was unexpectedly watching her. He'd turned to watch her leave without her knowing it. Caught off guard, he quickly spun back around to his console as the doors closed beween them. Shepard froze, staring at the closed metal doors, processing what she'd just seen. For those split seconds she'd seen Garrus looking at her intently, then when she'd turned suddenly, he looked surprised, sheepish, and couldn't turn back around fast enough.

She put her hand on her hip and looked down at the walkway, thinking. Was Kasumi actually right? He had a different look in his eyes just then. Why was he watching her leave, and moreover, why had he reacted so guiltily when she caught him doing it? She slowly turned and lost in her thoughts walked down past the cook and the mess hall. She stopped short of the elevator and leaned against the wall. Was it possible? He was desperately hiding his feelings all this time from her? But why?

She knew the answer to that. He was her best friend, a member of her crew. He would naturally be afraid to risk their friendship if he made any advances to her. She knew she'd never given him any kind of encouragement at all. She'd been completely oblivious. She got in the elevator and went up to her quarters. Kasumi said other people in the crew had noticed it too. She was starting to think Kasumi had been right after all. She thought about her advice to see for herself. Tonight would be a good time to check it out.

A few hours later most of the crew was in one of the better dance clubs on the Citadel. It was a great way to work off steam, and one of the rare times they went out of uniform. Shepard loved the anonymity it gave her. She was a terrible, but enthusiastic dancer, and after a while out on floor, was sipping on a drink, talking to Kasumi and Tali. She noticed Garrus had joined the group across at the bar.

"I've got to get a straw, be right back," Tali left for the bar.

"So, I've given more thought to what we were talking about earlier," Shepard leaned in to Kasumi.

"Hmm, what?" she watched the crowd.

"You know, about Garrus."

"Oh, yea! So, what do you think?" she asked enthusiastically.

Shepard told her about their conversation earlier, how she'd caught him looking at her.

"See, what did I tell you?" Kasumi was smug.

"That doesn't really say a whole lot, but it does have me wondering."

Kasumi nodded, "So, what are you going to do?"

"I'm not sure. I think I'll dance with him or something."

"But you do that all the time when we're out, that's no big deal."

"Yea, that's true. Maybe I'll dance with someone else and see how he reacts."

"Ooo, make him jealous. Yes, I like it."

"You watch him and tell me what he does." She pointed at Garrus, sitting to the side, watching the dancers.

"Okay, Shep. Good luck."

Shepard made her way through the crowd, weaving in and out of moving arms, sweaty bodies. She spotted Jacob and considered him, then rejected the idea. Kasumi would never forgive her, and he was kind of an ass anyway. She looked over at Jack. Definitely no. Besides, she didn't want him to get the wrong idea about her. She spied Thane talking to Jack. She smiled, "Perfect." She walked up to him, "Hey Thane, how about dancing with me," she reached her hand out to him.

Surprised, he took it, "Sure, Shepard."

Pleased, she pulled him behind her as she walked back through the crowd and positioned herself to where Garrus could see them. She turned to him and smiled, moving with the music. Puzzled, but game, Thane danced with her. He was smooth, charismatic, as she thought he would be. She kept glancing over to where Garrus was sitting, making sure she was in his view. Thane leaned down to her ear, "What's this about?"

"Hmm?" she got closer to him, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"You're acting strangely. Not that I mind dancing with you, but you seem – distracted."

She sighed, "I'm trying to make someone jealous. Sorry. It's very um, immature of me." She felt herself turning bright red.

He was amused, "Who? Garrus?"

She looked at him in amazement, "Yes, how did you know?"

He grabbed her hand and continued dancing with her, leaning down to talk to her, "He has strong feelings for you, I believe."

She let out a frustrated huff, "Jesus christ, how does everybody know this but me?"

"And he's glaring at us from across the bar."

She snapped her head up to Thane, "Really? I mean, he is, you can see him?"

Thane chuckled, "Indeed. So," he reached up and gently pushed a stray lock of dark hair off her face and patted it down. "let's give him something to be jealous about." He wrapped his hand around her waist and pulled her in closer, moving with her in time to the beat. They danced like this for a while. He leaned down, his mouth hovering over her neck and whispered in her ear, "It's definitely working."

She leaned up, "I don't want to upset him too much," she started to think this was a bad idea.

"Just enough to spur him into action?" he pulled back and grinned at her.

"Well, yes." She felt herself blushing again. She realized she was easily moving her feelings for Garrus from deep admiration and friendship to romantic love.

Thane started to walk her from the dance floor, then leaned down and hugged her tightly, letting go. He went back through the crowd to where he was standing before.

Shepard turned away from the dance floor and walked over to where Garrus was drinking with Zaheed. She leaned against the bar and tried to get Garrus' attention.

"Hey, you want to dance?" she smiled.

"Looked like you had a partner." He retorted.

She pursed her lips and raised her eyebrows at his reaction. He had definitely noticed. She cleared her throat, "Not really." She couldn't think of anything else to say. She looked down and saw how tightly he was gripping his glass.

"What was that about?" he tried to sound casual.

"Nothing."

"Didn't look like nothing." He took a drink.

 _Wow, it was all really true._ She leaned down to him, "No one compares to you, Garrus." She saw his mandibles flutter slightly.

He looked up at her, "He hugged you."

His barely contained anguish surprised her.

"I always thought he was interested in you."

She shook her head vigorously, "No, he's interested in Samara. He was actually asking me for advice on her, if I thought she was interested in him." That was partially true, he'd asked her that the other day.

Garrus looked up at her and started to relax a little. Shepard knew this was the juncture point in their relationship, Garrus just didn't know it yet. She put her hand on his arm, "There's no one like you, Archangel. For me, at least."

He stood up and she reached for his arm, pulling him out on the dance floor. As they started to dance, he asked her, "Why do you still like to call me Archangel?"

"I guess it's because you're like my angel."

He laughed, "I think you're talking about yourself, actually."

She put her hands around his neck and pulled herself to him, "Then we're here to save each other." She felt his warm leathery skin above his collar, rubbing it lightly with her fingertips. He responded by wrapping his hands around her waist. They moved together to the music, in the crowd, people moving around them. She sensed a new intensity, an unspoken acknowledgement between them. He leaned over and moved his hand up her back, his talons entangling in her long dark hair. She closed her eyes and they moved slower and slower as the dancers around them moved quickly to the music.

Fully embracing, Shepard lost herself in his heat, in the intensity of feeling they were both allowing for the first time. She let out a gasp and pulled back, looking up at him.

He stared down at her, stammering, "What's, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, let's go, let's get back to the Normandy."

He nodded and they left the dance floor, then the club, Shepard holding his arm around her shoulders. They walked down the streets of the Citadel towards the SR2 dock.

Garrus looked down at her with concern. "Are you okay? I didn't mean to give you a hard time about Thane back there. I'm sorry."

She shook her head, "I'm fine, I just wanted to get away from all that noise." She looked up at him, "I'm sorry about Thane. I was trying to make you jealous."

He stopped walking, "What?"

She looked up at him and they continued to walk, more slowly. "I was trying to make you jealous. Everyone on board seems to think you have feelings for me, and I wanted to know for myself, so I intentionally made you jealous. I'm sorry if I hurt you, it was pretty stupid of me."

And that was it, she laid it all out there on the table. He walked in stunned silence with her for a few minutes. They were surrounded by moving crowds, and he started to pull her to the side and face her to talk, then looked frustratedly around. "Let's get back on board," he took her hand and they went through C-sec security and back out to the SR2. On the ship, they walked through the CIC and around to the elevators. She turned and looked at him as they waited for the doors to open.

"It's true." He said simply.

"What?"

He turned to face her, "It's true, I do have feelings for you, I," he let out a low chuckle, "I guess my actions in the bar confirmed that."

She nodded. The doors opened suddenly and Miranda stepped out. "Hello Commander. I didn't think you would be back so soon. Everything went okay on shore leave?"

"Yes, no problems at all." They let her pass and got on the elevator. As the doors closed, she turned to see Garrus standing awkwardly, looking steadily at the door. As she moved towards him, he spoke, again, looking at the door. "I never wanted you to find out, I don't want things to be weird between us, Jane."

She was confused momentarily, then realized his fear of rejection was overtaking him. The doors opened and as he turned to her, "Goodnight, Jane." She held him back by his arm and pushed the code for her floor. As the doors closed, she reached up for his shoulders and kissed him. Pressing her lips to his, she had no idea what to expect, but he was able to return the kiss with his thin lips. She pushed up against him and reached around his back, pulling him in towards her with fervency. She pushed her tongue slightly into his mouth and he opened readily, intensifying his breathing and grip on her waist. She reeled with the feel of his touch, his taste.

 _Commander, the elevator is required on deck 2. There is a que._ EDI's voice came over the comm.

"Yea, okay." She pulled Garrus out of the elevator and pushed the button, closing the doors. She held her hand up to her door, using palm print to open it. She went inside, she looked behind her as Garrus hesitated in the foyer outside her quarters. She walked back to him and grabbed the sleeves on his forearms and pulled him in. He continued to look down and she leaned up to kiss him again, but he was suddenly reluctant.

"What, what is it?" she whispered as she peppered light kisses on his neck and cheek.

He groaned and held tightly to her hand on his chest. "I don't know what to do, I've dreamt about this so many times, I don't want to mess up, I'm not familiar with human anatomy."

She reached down and held onto the waistband of his casuals. She knew he was right, she didn't know much about Turian anatomy beyond the basics she learned in science class at the academy. She looked back into his eyes and felt full force her want overcome her. She felt flush with heat and needed to be close to him. She knew he felt the same way. She pulled on his waistband, still gripped in her fingers. "We'll figure it out. You have a penis, right?" she said breathlessly.

"Uh, yeah, yes."

She nodded vigorously, "Okay, then it should be fine. Female Turians, they have like, vaginas, right?"

Garrus looked at her, confused.

Shepard waved her hands rapidly, "You know, like a hole to put it in?" she couldn't believe she was having an elementary school conversation about the birds and the bees, but she was determined to make this happen.

"Oh, yeah, it works like that. The same way." He nodded eagerly.

She relaxed, "Then it should work out fine, we'll just figure it out. If anything hurts, we'll just say so, okay?"

He nodded dumbly and she smiled, reaching her small pink fingers down inside the front of his pants, "Then why don't you go ahead and take these off?" she leaned up and kissed him again, then licked the side of his neck. Garrus let out a low growl and reluctantly let her pull back. She walked down her stairs and sat on her bed, taking her shoes off and pulling her top off. She was in her underwear, watching him undress at the top of the stairs. She slowed, fascinated by the sight of him naked, his smooth leathery skin, the grooves of his carapace she'd only felt before now completely visible. He had markings, light stripes and small spots, silvery in color she'd never known were there. He started walking down the steps towards her.

"Um, is it okay?" he asked shyly, putting his hands out to his sides.

She realized she'd been staring. "God, yes." She reached back for her bra strap and unhooked it, taking it off. Garrus walked up closer to her and rubbed the side of her arms. She moved into his embrace and felt his warm skin against hers.

"So smooth," Garrus said. She looked up at him and realized he was looking at her with concern. His skin was definitely rougher than hers, but wasn't uncomfortable, and she told him so.

"Are you sure," he trailed his blunt talon down the middle of her chest and down her abdomen. She let out a little gasp, "I'm tougher than I look," she said.

It was his turn to put his finger lightly inside her panties and she looked down, realizing she still had them on. She quickly reached down and pulled them off, kicking them off with her foot. She took a deep breath and looked at Garrus. She felt suddenly insecure, looking down at her scars, her implant lines. "I uh, I'm a bit different now since Cerberus rebuilt me."

He reached out and held her face in his hands, "You're perfect."

She smiled and reached up for his hands. He leaned down and kissed her forehead, then her cheek and down to her lips. They kissed passionately, thrusting their tongues inside each other, enraptured with each other's taste. She felt his hands on her back, simultaneously reaching down to cup her ass and reaching his other hand up into her hair, pulling her against him.

"My love," he murmured into her neck.

She melted into him, "Garrus, I love you so much."

She felt him squeeze her tighter and heard him let out a sigh of relief. She ran her fingers over the grooves of his carapace, working her fingers in.

"Mmm, yes, that feels good." He moaned.

She smiled, hopeful she would be able to make things work. She rubbed against him, and shivered with pleasure as he started licking the side of her neck.

"Oh, fuck, that feels sooo good. Come on, let's get in bed." She pulled away and turned, getting on her bed and turning around to face him as he crawled in bed. She could feel her excitement intensify as she scooted up the bed to her pillow and lay down, reaching up for him. He lay next to her, his body half on hers. She rubbed her face in his neck and writhed up against him. She felt his hot breath on her neck, his breathing become more rapid. She could feel her core getting hotter, wetter. A sudden thought gripped her, she hadn't ever asked Lawson or Dr. Chakwas how sex might be different after her rebuild. She'd asked them about injuries, dietary, metabolic changes, but sex never entered her mind. She shook off these fears as she realized if there was anything really important, they would have told her.

The unexpected sensation of his hand snaking down her abdomen and down between her folds brought a gasp and arch of her back into his hand. He started lightly moving his fingertip up and down, exploring.

"It's wet," he whispered.

"Um-hm," she squeaked out, throwing her head back on her pillow.

He grinned, gently moving around, then harder.

"No, keep it gentle, it's sensitive," she said breathlessly.

"Okay, sorry."

"It's alright, we're figuring it out, figuring it out," she felt him start to dip inside her.

"Nice and wet," he purred. "You have hair down here," he said, almost to himself.

"Yes, it helps keep it protected, or something, I don't know." She started to giggle.

She opened her legs to give him more access and he continued to slowly thrust his finger inside her, deeper and deeper. He started moving it around, spurred on by her moans of pleasure. She started pushing him away, "I want to feel you," she pulled on his shoulders while moving her legs to straddle him between her. He eagerly obliged and put his elbows on either side of her face and kissed and licked her while rubbing against her core. She felt so utterly adored and loved for the first time in her life. She looked up at him, panting. "What do you want me to do?"

He looked down at her, enamored with the sight of his dream a reality. Collecting his thoughts, he said, "Put your hand up in here," he pointed in the back of his neck.

She reached up and started working her fingers behind his head, "Like this?"

"Yes, but further in."

She spread her fingers into his fringe and he groaned, "Yes, and pull a little bit."

"Pull?"

He nodded, and started a low throaty growl as she lightly squeezed and massaged the base of his fringe.

"Spirits, yes," he couldn't believe how amazing her small pink fingers felt.

"Ooo, what's that?" her eyes got wide. She felt a strange sensation of roughness against her inner thighs.

He grunted, "My plates are moving."

"Your what?"

"They cover my penis, then move apart when I get excited," he pulled back slightly and looked down.

Shepard followed his gaze and lowered her pelvis, straining to get a look at what was happening. She could see a blue head of a penis emerge from harder plates that had indeed shifted to the sides to make way.

"It's blue," she marveled.

She looked up at him and put her hand back in his fringe and started pulling like she had before. She arched her back and started rubbing on the base of his penis as it continued to grow. He moaned with pleasure and she grinned, knowing she was making him feel this way. She looked down again, anticipating moving up and having him start to enter her. Something on it caught her eye, "What is that on the sides of it?" she looked up at him in horror, "Those aren't spines are they?"

"No, they're ridges, nothing sharp,"

"Are you sure?" she looked down again.

"Yes, I'm sure, and if you keep yelling at it, you'll scare it and it'll go away."

She reached her hand down to feel for herself, and he was right, there were harder ridges, but the skin was actually softer than on the rest of his body. She heard him groan and she wrapped her hand around him, squeezing and moving up and down.

"Spirits, that –" he couldn't speak.

"Feels good, does it?"

He nodded.

She worked him up and down with her hand, until he suddenly grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand off him. He pulled her arms up over her head and held onto her wrists with one hand, while holding the head of his penis in his other hand at her opening. She held her breath as his tip entered inside her. She was so wet by now with excitement and anticipation, she could feel it dripping down. She braced herself for him to impale her, but he slowly and gently pushed inside her as he had with his finger. Pushing back up against him, she tried to get him deeper in.

"I'm trying to be gentle," he admonished.

"Ugh, you feel so amazing, I want to feel all of you."

He looked down at her, panting with need for him. She was soft, warm and wet inside. Turian females did not feel so sublime.

"Wait –" he froze, "Should we have used protection?"

She held onto him tightly and huffed, "It's not like you can get me pregnant."

"No, it's not going to cause an allergic reaction or something?"

She shook her head no, "I'm able to eat dextro foods too, remember? No allergies, should be fine. In fact," she looked at him with lust, "I could even take it in my mouth and suck on it."

"Really?" he was amazed.

"Oh yeah," she gripped his hips with her legs and started pulling him inside her further.

"I look forward to trying that," he couldn't believe he had waited so long to try to be with her, she was amazing and the feel of her walls wrapped around him was unbelievable. Better than any sex he'd ever had.

"Stick around tomorrow morning and that's what we'll do for breakfast. I mean, my breakfast." She looked up at him and licked her lips.

He felt himself get harder imagining her mouth around him. He pushed into her deeper.

"God, yessss," she arched her back up farther and got him completely in. As he started pistoning back and forth, she felt the friction of his ridges stimulating her sensitive walls.

"I'm going to cum, I'm cumming," she yelled out as she felt her orgasm start at the base and ripples of spasms continue up. She clutched his shoulders and held her head up as she continued climaxing. She felt him get harder and grab her ass cheek pulling her in closer as he started to orgasm. He growled loudly as he gripped her tightly and spilled inside her. Feeling warmth inside, she gasped for air as the sensations completely overwhelmed her. They moved in tandem, slowing gradually until he finally stopped and lay down on top of her. She held him against her as he nuzzled against her neck. She relaxed her legs and slowly traced her fingers over his back.

"That was absolutely amazing," she leaned down and kissed his forehead.

"Mmm."

"You aren't going to sleep now, are you?"

"I might," he said, reaching around and hugging her.

"You might want to take your penis out first. Not that I didn't like it."

"Do I have to?"

She nodded and he grunted and propped himself up on his hands and slowly pulled himself out. He looked down at himself.

"Looks okay, you feeling alright? No pain, no itching or burning or anything?"

She laughed, "Sounds like an STD," he looked back at her, puzzled. She said, "No, I feel fine. My legs are a little raw. I'll see about it in the morning." She turned over on her side and he lay back down beside her, spooning with her, his arm wrapped around her abdomen. She entwined her fingers in with his.

"See, I told you we'd figure it out." She grinned.

"Yes, you were right. I'm glad I didn't hurt you. Why did you think there would be spines on my penis?"

"I don't know, I just got scared of it," she pulled up his hand and kissed it. "I'll make it up to you tomorrow when I give you a blow job."

"A what?"

"Don't worry, you'll love it." She cuddled into him, feeling his heat on her back.

He lay back, taking in her scent. He couldn't believe what had just happened. He'd always fantasized about being with her like this, but the reality of it was better than anything he'd ever imagined.

"You asleep?" he asked her.

"Hardly. I keep thinking about how great you are and how lucky I am to have you."

"Funny, I was thinking the same thing. So, uh, I was wondering." He started.

"Um-hm?"

He took a deep breath, "Does this mean we're dating now?"

She laughed, he was so sweet, she couldn't believe she'd been so blind to him. "I completely plan on calling you my boyfriend from now on."

He squeezed her a little tighter, "Good."

-end-


End file.
